


A Big What?

by LisaDuncansTwin



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drabble, Implied Relationships, M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaDuncansTwin/pseuds/LisaDuncansTwin
Summary: Prompt: Reunion





	A Big What?

“So, you gonna go?” Blair asked, dropping the pile of mail on the counter and waving the post card announcing Jim’s 20th high school reunion.

“Hell no!” Jim said, scowling. “Couldn’t wait to get outta there; there’s no way in hell I’d go back willingly.”

“Aw, come on, man, couldn’t have been that bad.”

Jim looked thoughtful for a minute, then said, “Imagine me... younger, thinner and with hair, cocky and full of attitude. I was a major dick.”

“How’s that different from now?” Blair asked, ducking when Jim feigned smacking him.

“Asshole!” Jim said, laughing but nodding in agreement.


End file.
